Omnipresent
by 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 2643
Summary: While working on a challenging case, the team worry about Jane, she is acting strangely and is seemingly ill- can they solve the case and figure out how to save Jane? Can Hoyt really still hurt Jane from beyond the grave?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic, and so I really would appreciate any reviews, I have struggled to get it to be "in character"- if you do review, please don't be afraid to be honest.**

It was a cold Boston afternoon, and despite there being a crime scene- which usually guaranteed a large audience, nobody was present. It was desolate apart from the various police officers - probably due to the weather, Jane thought as she approached the scene, taking in all of the details.

"Well this is a bit creepy" Jane said, as she put on her latex gloves and crouched down in unison- referring to the scene before her. It consisted of the two dead bodies of two white, blond men. Bodies in her profession weren't that uncommon. The fact that they were evidently identical twins, even wearing the same outfit of dark blue jeans and a grey "Gap" hoody, and were both lying in the same position with indistinguishable knives driven through their chests however,was a little unusual.

"It's such as shame" Maura could be heard saying as she shook her head, referring to the fact that they were obviously so young, 20 at the most, with Frost commenting-

"I know what you mean", but from a safe distance away, not wanting to see the specifics, he wanted to keep his lunch inside , and avoid humiliating himself again.

"Kind of impressive though" Jane said, which led Maura and Frost to snap their heads up to look at her in surprise and mock horror.

"Something you'd like to share?" Frost asked jokingly, but with a hint of sincerity since Jane had been acting a bit strangely lately, and he hated to think it, but maybe Rizzoli had finally lost it.

"What?God, no, what? I just meant the fact that everything is identical- even the blood patterns, I've never seen anything like this before..." Jane said, laughing off the confusion and shaking her head- before glaring at Maura when she started talking.

"Yes,it is so identical and minimal that it is unlikely the murders happened here , and Jane we don't know its blood yet- let's stick to reddish brown stain for now" Maura said, which got sarcastic laughter from Jane, along with a funny face.

Frost also found this funny, and was just about to make a witty comment upon this but had to stop when he retched, he had accidentality looked at the bodies- and had to turn around , and grab his pained stomach in order to keep his lunch.

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura, and got a smile in return-"why don't you go and..."

"Process the rest of the scene?" Frost volunteered , so eager to vacate the area that he didn't even wait for Jane to finish her sentence. For once he was pleased the murder hadn't occurred at the same place they found the bodies as it gave him a reason to stay well away from the bodies, might make the case a little more difficult, but allowed him to retain his dignity.

"Yeah, please- if you're sure you can handle it ." Jane said, laughing at her own joke, even more so when she saw that Maura also was smiling.

"Ha ha ha" Frost said ,sarcasm thick in his tone -as he wandered off to carry out his new task, trying to ignore the two officers watching and snickering "discretely", as he took note of who they were, he walked off with his head held high, he would get his own back one day, but for now the priority was catching whoever had killed those two men.

"You shouldn't pick on him you know" Maura said quite sternly to the still chuckling Jane,as she watched Frost walk away.

"What, aw come on Maura, he's a grown man- he can take it, he'd do the same if it were the other way around!" Jane said, Maura could be more like her Ma than her friend at times.

"I guess" Maura said, a sigh signaling she was wistfully thinking of all she had missed out on being a lonely, only child- this was obviously another unspoken social rule she had never learnt ; putting that to the back of her mind for analysis later, Maura continued to work.

"At least they shouldn't be too difficult to identify, there aren't that many twins around I guess." Jane said, even beginning to believe that for once this could be an easy, open and shut case.

"Actually in the US alone there are roughly 4.5 million twin individuals- which is about 2% of the population." Maura said in a matter of fact manner while going through her inner encyclopedia for other fun twin facts to share.

"Wait 4.5 million _individuals_? Does that mean 2.25 million sets of twins then? Jane said, to an impressed Maura- at least that meant Jane was listening.

"Well, yes you could look at it that way I suppose, but I believe they do tend to like to be viewed as individuals, you know like they're their own people." Maura counteracted- laughing at the exasperated face of Jane.

"Can we hurry up and get the twins, oh sorry these two individual men back now, its getting cold and I'm pretty sure it's about to rain"Jane said, looking up to the sky and rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and warm up, she was already shivering.

Maura looked on concerned, trying to work out if now was the most suitable time to bring up a topic that had been on her mind for some time, after a moment of internal conflict and deliberation, she went for it.

"Yeah, sure we don't want our evidence contaminated" Maura said- motioning to one of her assistants to get the bodies transported back to the morgue.

Before she lost her nerve, she looked around to make sure nobody was in ear shot and continued-"Are you having nightmares again Jane?"

"What?" Jane said a little more harshly than she meant, raising an eyebrow and looking at her good friend in complete and utter disbelief, not being able to believe that at a time like this, at a crime scene and completely out of the blue ,she could ask a question such as that. Subconsciously, there was also a hint of admiration, the Dr was indeed correct, but Jane was too determined to keep her current predicament private to admit that to herself.

"It's just that you seem to be showing several of the symptoms of chronic sleep deprivation,-you just mentioned sensitivity to cold, and also I have noticed much more prominent Peri-orbital puffiness than usual- in addition you-..."Maura started , thinking Jane would want to know her reasoning, hence her asking why ,before being abruptly interrupted by an impatient Detective.

"Right, OK Maura thankyou and all- but I'm fine, really I am. Also next time , when showing somebody concern or whatever the hell it is you're trying to show- it might be a good idea to refrain from using Google mouth, and can we please concentrate on those guys, it may have escaped your notice but they are DEAD, and therefore in a slightly worse predicament then me" Jane said, to a slightly put out looking Maura, but Jane's strained humorous tone showed that she was trying to lighten the mood, and most importantly change the subject. For Jane, having attention upon oneself was just strange, and made her uncomfortable. It meant somebody was closer to finding out her secret than she felt comfortable with.

"and irritability..." Maura continued, but muttering it to herself, she didn't know how to handle this- she remembered the last time Jane had seemed sleep deprived- it was because Hoyt had been after her again, even though he was dead- she couldn't help but worry that her favourite detective was in danger.

Looking at the now dejected looking Maura, Jane felt guilty- she hadn't meant to hurt her, she just didn't want her to lose all respect for her and stop being her friend, you see Jane Rizzoli feared she was going insane. She couldn't get Maura caught up in that, she couldn't get anybody involved in that.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't know what to do Maura" Angela said. Herself, Maura and Frankie were all in the cafe, having some sort of impromptu crisis meeting. Maura had gone into the cafe to get herself some green tea upon arriving back, and had found a poor Angela sobbing into Frankie's uniformed shoulder, and had gotten herself involved as she too had many concerns, and did consider herself to be part of the Rizzoli family.

"Neither do I" Maura sighed, this was one of the few times she actually hadn't had an answer.

"She's pushing us all away, how are we getting to get through to her? She obviously needs us" Frankie said, lacking the usual sparkle in his eye, obviously watching the one person in the world he looked up to falling to pieces was starting to take a similar toll on him, Jane was usually the one person he could go to for help- but that wasn't possible this time.

"What hurts the most is that she is hiding it, just acting normal like nothing is different and thinking we don't know, I can see the pain behind her eyes, you can see she is hurting, you can even see it in her you seen how much weight she's lost, how pale she is? But whenever I go over there to try and make her eat, or ask her how she is, she just manages to brush it off, and change the subject" Angela said dejectedly.

"I thought when we got rid of Hoyt everything would be OK again you know- he's been dead for months now, and if anything she is just getting worse .At least when he was around, she would come to us for help" Frankie said, taking another mouthful of his coffee, before swirling it absent mindedly, as if he were searching for the answer in the cup.

At this point Maura was getting desperate- she hadn't realised the impact this had been having on the rest of the family, maybe because she hadn't been with Jane much lately, and even if Angela lived in her Guesthouse ,that had meant limited access to the Rizzoli was only one thing she could do, take her scientific approach, there was a scientific explanation for everything and so that must apply in this case also.

"Let's put everything we know together, and perhaps we can gain a conclusion from that. Then we can help her- I'd say it is a psychological issue which is now manifesting itself physically also" Maura said, a little bit of hope clear in her voice, at least she was doing something.

"Well, I guess" Angela said.

"Why not, might as well" Frankie said, looking at the clock as he had to end his break soon, and he was pretty sure Angela would need to get back to work in a matter of minutes.

"Right then, when did you first notice a difference in her behaviour?" Maura said getting a hand sewn leather cased notebook, and Faber- Castell fountain pen from her Chanel bag, in order to take notes.

"I don't know, about 4 or 5 weeks ago" Frankie said, feeling uneasy as if he were somehow betraying his older sister.

"I only noticed about 3 weeks ago, oh my God, I am such a bad mother, I didn't even notice when my Janie was ill!" Angela almost yelled, having some sort of minor breakdown and sobbing once again, prompting Frankie to one again put a strong arm around her, and Maura to sympathetically pat her hand.

Just at that moment, the infamous Detective Rizzoli entered the coffee, needing yet another caffeine fix. She was in a trance, thinking about what an impossible situation she had found herself in- she just felt ill all of the time- like she needed energy but couldn't get that through food as she was so nauseas, and she felt like she needed to sleep constantly, but when the time came she could hardly sleep- and when she did she was plagued by of felt like somehow he was still controlling her, making her feel the way she did. She tried to snap out of it, after all she was at work. Here she was Detective Rizzoli- the hard as nails detective who would even shoot herself. She had a reputation to just felt so tired, she couldn't concentrate on the case and the twins deserved a half decent Detective working their case. Hence the coffee break.

She looked up upon entering the cafe, and saw quite the scene, they hadn't noticed her but in the corner of the cafe, seated at one of the tables was her Ma, little brother and best friend felt a pang of guilt, remembering the damage she was doing to all those close to her, looking in more detail she realised that her mother was , had something happened to Tommy, TJ, or Pa? She literally ran over to the table.

"Ma, what's wrong?" she asked, panicking- thousands of terrible possibilities flying through her erratic mind.

"Nothing, Janie- nothing for you to worry about" Angela said, trying to pull herself together, feeling startled by her daughters sudden entrance. She wondered if she had a sixth sense sometimes, and her stealth was ridiculous.

Maura and Frankie were looking at each other in horror, each pleading with the other to do something to get them out of the situation. Frankie looked alarmed and looked down, upon realisation of what he meant, Maura quickly closed her notebook, and rested her hand on top of lying or acting were not exactly Maura's strong points, and even Jane, who was no where near 100% and distracted by her obviously devastated Mother noticed something was amiss.

"Right, whats going on?" Jane asked to nobody in particular, her eyes darting questionably and accusingly at all three involved parties .

"I do-don't know hat you mean Jane" Maura said, obviously lying.

"We were worried. I was worried" Angela said, knowing that Jane knew something ws wrong and that lying would just make things worse.

"About what?" Jane asked, her tone softening a little as she saw the obvious distress in her mothers eyes.

However, her Mother started sobbing again before she could reply.

Frankie by this point had had enough,""We're worried about YOU can't you see that?" he almost shouted- a least 4 weeks worth of confusion and anger coming out in that one statement.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked- she had been handling it all so well, had they still seen through her?

"What Frankie means is that you haven't quite seemed yourself recently, and we were worried and wanted to know what was wrong" Maura said calmy, anticipating that this situation could escalate and trying to restore some civilianized calm.

Jane was so angry, at herself for not hiding this- just look what she had done, all of those close to her were hurting, because of all of this anger had to come out, and it didn't come out in the same way in which it was felt.

"How dare you, how dare you talk about me behind my back!" She shouted angrily, directing her anger onto those she cared the most about.

"Jane..." Maura said, startled by the Detectives sudden outburst, it hadn't been quite what she had expected, and she was trying to calm the situation down.

"Well if you weren't so damn stubborn, and actually opened up to us then we wouldn't have to talk behind your back would we!" Frankie growled, trying to keep his voice down as they were drawing quite a lot of attention from others in the cafe- soon to be those in the whole building if it carried on like this.

Angela opened her mouth as if she was to say something, but just began sobbing uncontrollably again.

Jane was just looking at those still sat at the table, hatred seemingly the expression on her face, however Maura's analytical approach to deciphering facial expressions showed that there was just as much fear there as anything else and Jane was starting to look alarmingly pale, which worried Maura

"Jane, come on lets just all sit down and talk, come on sit down " Maura said, pulling out a chair and trying to coax Jane to sit.

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near any of you, just leave me alone!" Jane said, sounding like a spoilt teenager, she just couldn't handle all of this at the same she desperately wanted to sit down as she was feeling completely exhausted, and a little dizzy- Jane just pushed the chair away, and turned around to storm out of the cafe.

However, the sudden movement of twisting around made things worse, she could hear ringing in her ears, and black dots started clouding her vision. She wanted to walk off but her body just wouldn't listen, and she stayed stood in the same position.

"Jane?" Frankie said, after looking up from having his head in his hands after Jane had reacted so catastrophically.

"Are you OK?" Maura said, rising from her seat and going to the Detective , who was bent over with her back to them.

"Ye" Jane mumbled, her head spinning, unable to hear exactly what was being said due to the ringing in her ears.

"No you're not" Maura said worriedly, after taking one look at the Detective, who looked dangerously unwell, taking hold of her elbow in order to try and steady the Detective.

Just at that moment, Frost entered the cafe with Korsak, both intending on getting a coffee refill. Looking up at them was all it took for Jane to lose contact with consciousness.

As all she saw was black, her legs buckled beneath her, and she was caught by a panicked Maura, and a horrified ,Frankie who had leapt out of his seat to get to her before she hit the floor.

"Jane!" Angela shouted.

**I would really appreciate it if you could take the time to review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Maura and Frankie gently lowered the limp, now almost weightless Detective to the floor, concern etched on each of their faces.

"Oh my God Jane" Frankie whispered when he saw how pale and "un-Jane" like his older sister looked.

"Can you hear me Jane?" Maura asked,getting no response but trying to remain as calm and professional as possible, remembering her training as best she could.

Angela was down on her knee's, stroking her daughters dark curly hair and sobbing once again. "Oh my God Jane, what's going on, please be alright, please be alright oh my God" Angela was muttering.

"Is she OK, Maura , can I help?" Frankie asked, thankful there was somebody trained to deal with the situation present, but worry and terror still pumped through his body.

"Probably ,Frankie, lift her legs up please, it would seem this is a straight forward vasovagal syncope" Maura ordered, trying to ignore the growing crowd, Frost and Korsak had come running over as soon as they had realised what had happened, and in addition to a hysterical Angela and terrified Frankie it seemed half of the Police department had gathered to see the Detective sprawled on the floor.

"Can you get them all out of here please" Maura ordered Frankie, as she checked Jane's airway was clear, and checked her pulse. Luckily everything seemed to be adequate, and Maura was satisfied Jane wasn't in any immediate danger, so just focused on keeping Jane comfortable, loosening her belt, and shirt collar. It was then that Maura realised just how skinny Jane was, she must have lost a considerable amount of weight in the last few weeks.

Frankie had ordered most people out of the cafe, which he was sure Jane would be thankful for, when she started coming around.

"No, get off me, no, get off me" Jane muttered, stating to squirm around,obviously scared.

"Jane, you're OK, it's me -Maura- nobody is going to hurt you, we won't let them, your Ma's here, with Frankie , Korsak and is OK." Maura said, desperately trying to calm down her friend.

"Maura?" Jane asked quietly, trying to open her eyes but squinting because of the sunlight.

"Yeah, I'm here" she said grabbing her best friends wrist in order to check her pulse.

"I'm here aswell sweetie, don't you ever do that to me again" Angela said, rubbing her eyes, trying to refrain from crying again, that wouldn't help Jane.

Her pulse was a little erratic, but Maura was relieved that Jane seemed OK- "Let's get you to the hospital to get checked out" Maura said.

"I'll drive you" Frost offered

"No, no hospital" Jane said, slowly becoming more and more lucid.

"Please, Jane - we need to know what's wrong" Angela said

"Nothing's wrong" Jane said, almost fully aware now.

"You just fainted Jane, that doesn't happen for no reason-you were unconscious for about 3 minutes, it could be something dangerous like Arrhythmia, you need a full Electrocardiogram, and wha-"Maura began, but was interrupted before she could go into full google-mouth mode.

"I'm fine OK, just tired- I just need a coffee and I can get straight back to work." Jane said, confused and angry at the situation she had found herself in, she couldn't believe she had let this happen, and just wanted it to be over.

"Well that's not possible Jane, you need checking out" Maura said desperately

"Well, can't you do it then?" Jane asked Maura, knowing she had lost the being checked out battle, and feeling very conscious of being laid on the middle of the cafe floor .It was only then she fully opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she saw Frost and Korsak watching from a distance, their faces also worried. It was the face of Korsak that really brough her back to her senses though, he looked so very worried, so concerned, just like he did after he had found her after Hoyt the first time. Seeing this brough all of her anger back, she couldn't believe she was doing that to him again.

"I really wouldn't feel comfortable with that, I don't have the equipment-" Maura began, before being interrupted yet again.

"Well either you do it, or it doesn't happen at all" Jane said, sitting up, glaring at Frankie when he tried to help her, and upon seeing that look -he quickly let go.

Despite the fact that Jane's demands were inconvenient and in many ways impossible, that statement was music to the ears of all of those around her. That was Jane speaking, their Jane, the one they hadn't seen for weeks now- the stubborn, head strong and vexatious one. The amazing, unique one.

So happy that she had seen a glimmer of Jane in this shell of a person, Maura conceded, also because she knew she couldn't win this argument."Fine, I will do it, but if you die, it's not my fault- you know I'm not good at working on the living, if you sue me I will never forgive you." Maura said, rambling on, all of her concerns flowing out.

"Well, I promise you that if I do die, I wont sue you, OK?" Jane said with a smile, even in the worst situations, Maura could still make her smile.

"Good, well let's get you down to my office then" Maura said, obviously missing the joke as she was so nervous about working on a living person again.

Thankfully after a further few minutes, and after being force fed some apple juice by her mother, Jane was feeling and looking much and Korsak had been dismissed, told that they would be updated on how she was soon, and told by Jane that they needed to go and solve the case. Angela was in such a state that Mr Stanley had been harassed by Frankie to let her take the rest of the afternoon off, and he was going to take her was told by so many people to phone them with news that she felt completely overwhelmed,and confused. She didn't have a clue what was going on one minute Jane had been weird, then ill, and now she seemed to be back to her normal self.

Maura tried to help Jane, but she insisted on getting up and walking alone, not even tolerating a steadying arm holding her elbow.

"What you staring at?!" Jane shouted at a junior officer who had heard what had happened and was unwisely staring at the Detective, trying to work out if it was true.

"No-nothing ma'am" He said, before scuttling off rather sheepishly.

"I hate it when they call me ma'am" Jane grumbled miserably, saddening when she realised that that could be happening a lot more from now on- it looked like her tough cop image had been destroyed in a matter of had to get back to her old self, but in order to do that, she needed to know what was wrong.

As they walked into the elevator, Maura turned to Jane and said "You're going to tell me exactly whats going on" with such sincerity and conviction that Jane had no choice but to comply.

"Fine" she replied as the elevator doors closed.

**Again, reviews would be appreciated. :)**


End file.
